taokfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great IRCnode Invasion
'The Great IRCnode Invasion '''is a serial from series five. The serial contains 12 episodes, marking it the second longest adventure, behind The Legendary Emrals. Many elements of the story are based heavily off the ''Doctor Who story The Daleks' Master Plan. Plot *CONTAINS SPOILERS* The story begins in a jungle land (which is later revealed to be IRCnode). Martin can be seen, in panic and with a beard. He then stumbles across an IRC bot. Martin is then shot. After the bot claims to be the master of the Valtteri Island, Martin gets up and smashes it with a stick. He turns around to find two other bots - one shouting "MARTIN DETECTED". One month earlier, a peace treaty at IRCnode HQ is attempted. Started by Captain Trek, the treaty doesn't go down well, resulting in an argument over who should obtain full power, the bots or the IRCnode leaders. The bots then claim to start a full war on the island. Several ships fly over the base, and it is revealed that CaptainTrek is a traitor. Meanwhile, in Qigsville, the residents of qig's house discuss the situation. After it is revealed that the leaders of the towns and cities were shot by the bots, the gang decide to take action, and Ace breaks into the house with a tank. The bots fly to the SMBX city, where they pick up the nuclear weapon. The bots then head back to their base, which is hidden in the side of a volcano. A small meeting between three bots reveals that they have intentions of activiating the bomb. The bot leader prepares for the invasion of qigsville. By this point, the war has truly begun, with fighting on the plains. The IRCnode ship picks up residents of qig's house. Martin, from the distance, attempts to shoot down the ship, but instead climbs onto a rope. Martin, along with several prisoners, are taken back to the voclano. Captain Trek activates the bomb, which will blow up in 60 minutes. However, Martin drops off a smoke bomb, and steals the bomb, and then throws it into the lava pit. Resulting in a huge explosion. Ace and Martin both wake up somewhere on the Valtteri Island. Martin becomes aggrivated with Ace and accidently reveals that he knew Ace when they were younger. It is then revealed that Ace and Martin are brothers. Ace, stunned to find out he doesn't know who his real parents are, cries. Martin hands him a letter, which reads that his parents love him very much. Meanwhile, FireSeraphim goes on a quest to find the IRC switch. The IRC switch has the ability to de-activate all the IRC bots. He then comes face to face with the worm tribe, who tie him to a stake. However, the bots suddenly appear, attacking the tribe. The bots ultimately fail, and FireSeraphim escapes with the switch. By now, Ace and Martin have returned to IRCnode. They notice the new base. Martin informs Ace that he will warn the others at IRCnode HQ. However, the events of episode 1 take place, and Martin is captured. At the IRCnode base, the bot leader learns that Captain Trek has been unreliable, and shoots him. It is revealed that FireSeraphim is on his way to a GAS station in the dry dry desert, to obtain batteries for the IRC switch. Later, FireSeraphim is confronted by the bots at the desert. However, he is quickly saved as the gang and the tanks fight back. A battle between the IRC bots and the qigsville gang breaks out. FireSeraphim obtains some batteries, activates the IRC switch, and destroys all the bots, winning the war. Sometime later, a party is taking place. Martin tells Ace there are two people he'd like him to meet. Ace then meets his true blood parents, as it is discovered that Martin met them at the GAS station. The final part ends with a ship floating in space, and Captain Trek claiming it's not over... Continuity *The map seen in Episode Three is based off the same one seen in 24 - Lorddarko Vs. Magibowser II *The photograph of baby Ace is seen in Episode Seven, originally in 226 - Ace's Parents *The worm returns, after last appearing in 7 - The Great Mining Adventure - Part 2 *From this point on, it is known that Ace and Martin are brothers. Meaning Ace and Sakke are also brothers. *Huru and Joah don't appear as IRC bots in this serial. *Episode One shows a more detailed event of Episode Nine. Trivia *Originally, it was planned that Martin would betray the gang. The only reference left is when Martin wonders if he should shoot Qig's house in Episode Five. *The story was originally intended to be only ten parts long, but was extended after Episode Seven was made. *The "PANCAKE HAT SHIPS? WHY?!" line is a reference to Valtteri's criticism towards the design of the hats in some episodes. *There is no indication if any character actually died in this serial or not. It appears that the bots' lasers are paralyzing only. *Originally, it was planned that the bots would invade NSMBX. *The surrounding in Episode Seven is based off the grassy field on the moon from Majora's Mask. *The plot of Episode Eight was originally thought up by Martin, as part of the Cruise, but it was never finished. *There was a speech bubble mix-up in Episode Nine when the bot leader and Captain Trek discussed FireSeraphim's attempt to stop the bots. *In addition to the above, the bots speak in capitals only. Category:Serials